Always There For You
by evidently-emily
Summary: A phonecall in the middle of the night from Bridget sends the girls into a frenzy. Can they find out what's going on with Bridget? [Songfic.]


**Hey guys,**

**This is a songfiction to the song "Always There For You" - The Valli Girls, which was actually used in the movie. This story is supossed to take place when the girls found out when Bridget's mom was dead, and this may be out of character. This story is dedicated to my mother, who lost her father when she was only sixteen. This story goes out to all of the children who lost their parents. My condolenses. **

**-Emily (Tohru02)**_  
_

* * *

_Baby girl, close your eyes._

_You don't know the strength you have inside_

_If I could I'd shelter you from all the pain that we all must go through_

_But it's up to you._

_The road is long – it twists and turns_

_But everything in life you live and learn_

_No one ever said that life was easy or that all in love is fair_

_But look inside your heart you'll find the answer waiting there_

"Bridget, if this call is about the boy across the street, I'm going to literally murder you." The loud grumble came from Carmen as she picked up the phone, the clock reading 3 in the morning and the phone caller ID reading Vreeland. "Seriously, Bridget," A yawn from one of the other phone call participants, Lena, was heard. "Can't we talk about this at normal waking hours? I'm sure Andrew or Peter or whatever his name is will be walking around in his boxers at a normal time." Lena said, her voice showing how exhausted she truly was.

"Jesus christ, Bridget, seriously. Get to the point here!" Tibby urged on, seeing that she hadn't spoken a word since she had rounded up the girls for a 4-way phone call. "I can't talk." Bridget's voice was wavering, as if she had just seen a ghost. "Bee…babe…what's going on?" Carmen questioned, yawning and rubbing her eyes, flicking on the lamp. "I can't talk, I said." Bridget's voice was still shaking. "Meet me at the seven eleven. Now." Bridget said, and with that she hung up.

"You guys!" Carmen squealed exasperated. "What do you think is the matter?" Carmen asked, instantly feeling her body being taken over by fear. "I don't know. But we should go." They all knew that Tibby was just as frightened, even if she wasn't going to show it. "Okay. I'll be there in about twenty minutes." Carmen replied, hanging up the phone. She was worried, usually Bridget could wait until normal waking hours to talk about important stuff. But her tone of voice, she hadn't sounded like this was serious.

_If you ever lose your way_

_You don't have to be afraid_

_Look inside to find a friend_

_Who'll be with you 'til the end_

_Many different roads to choose_

_Searching for the strength to make it through_

_But it was always there in you_

_Hopes can fail and dreams can fade_

_Rain can fall down on your big parade_

_Maybe love will take your heart or break your heart_

_There are no guarantees_

_But love will always find you when you just believe_

Carmen slowly peeled off her comforter and her sheets. Stripping herself of her GAP flannel pajama set, which fit snuggly around her curvy body. She slipped on a pair of jeans, struggling with the button before finally finding it. Finding a tank top, she slipped it on and threw a sweatshirt over it. She slid on a pair of Nikes, not bothering with the laces. She carefully creeped out of her room, past her mothers' room and down the stairs. She flinched every time the stairs made a creaking noise, and held her breath, praying that she would do her chores with out forgetting for six months if God just gave her the power to get out of the house with no trouble just this one time.

She did the sign of the cross as she reached the back door safely, slipping in and out. She shut the garage door manually rather than use the remote in fright that her mother might be aroused by the noise. She hopped on her bike, quickly pedaling in the familiar route to the 7 Eleven, the 24 hour gas station that the girls frequently made visits to, at all hours of the night. But usually they were with their parents who sometimes agreed to schlep them down.

She arrived, seeing that Bridget was the only one there. Carmen dropped her bike, seeing that her friend was sitting on a picnic bench. Carmen hopped up on the picnic bench, out of breath. She wiped the beads of sweat that were forming on her forehead. "Bee, baby, what the hell is going on?" Carmen asked, rubbing her eyes. She was exhausted, and she wanted to go to bed, and she was getting hungry by the aisles of junk food that was tempting Carmen from the inside. Bridget was silent, entranced with the ground, her eyes lifeless and her usual rosy, tan skin seemed to have lost all of it's liveliness.

_If you ever lose your way_

_You don't have to be afraid_

_Look inside to find a friend_

_Who'll be with you 'til the end_

_Many different roads to choose_

_Searching for the strength to make it through_

_But it was always there in you_

_The strength you're longing to find_

_You know it's true_

_It was there all the time_

_If you stand stronger, work harder, reach for the sky_

_I know you will eventually fly_

Carmen sat in silence with her friend, praying that Tibby and Lena would get here fast. "Bridget, you called us, we want to know what's wrong. We're sitting here at the seven eleven in the early morning for a reason, just tell us what's going on." Carmen said, beginning to get worried. Bridget didn't really worry about much, what was going on? Carmen sighed, waiting a few moments to realize that her friend wasn't going to speak. She got up, brushing off her bottom in case any dirt from the picnic table had collected. "Let's go, then."

She pulled her friend into the connvience store, and she saw as the sleeping store attendant flinched, jerking out of a sleep. Carmen rolled her eyes, in her mind, why anyone would want to work the 4 in the morning shift at the 7 Eleven was unbeknownst to her. She looked around, grabbing a basket and beginning to throw in random junk food. Bridget stood stone-like, only moving when Carmen would fiercely grab her wrist and pull her to a new aisle.

Once their basket was filled with every kind of junk food in the store, Carmen made her way to the counter, pulling out her wallet and paying for the junk food with the money that she had saved over the year babysitting. She always kept it on her for emergencies, and if it was gonna take a sugar high to get whatever was bothering Bridget out of her, then it was well spent money. She sighed, taking the bag and shoving the change in the back pocket of her jeans.

_If you ever lose your way_

_You don't have to be afraid_

_Look inside to find a friend_

_Who'll be with you 'til the end_

_Many different roads to choose_

_Searching for the strength to make it through_

_But it was always there_

_It was always there_

_It was always there…in you._

When Bridget and Carmen returned to their spot on the picnic table, they found that Tibby and Lena were already there. "Bridget!" The girls chorused in unison, jumping off and looking at her. "Bridget, this is getting serious. If…if you don't tell us now, then we're leaving." Carmen stated, knowing quite well that if it took Bridget six hours of them sitting here to even begin to talk, they would all stay. But, if they could possibly get it out of her now, console her, and then go to bed, that would be just lovely.

"My mom…" Bridget began to speak, her voice wavering. She stopped there, and the girls stood their, dumbfounded. "Your mom…what, Bee?" Lena asked, her voice calm and soothing, like always. "She's…she's dead." Bridget spoke. The words were unreal, so shocking. The girls were silent, as if someone had just unexpectedly dumped a bucket of ice cold water on their heads. "W-what?" Tibby asked, she was the first to speak.

The girls all knew that Bridget didn't have to repeat the sentence. Their were no words spoken after that, no questions. Carmen dropped the bag of sugary high calorie treats and the girls all flocked together, embracing each other and letting their tears drip down their faces, sobbing. Bridget was so scared, the girls could just feel it. They cried, holding each other. Even though right now it seemed like god didn't have many good things for the girls right now, they knew that when the world turned it's back on them, they'd always be there for each other.


End file.
